Armory
Located inside Camp Half-Blood, the Armory is where campers can request armor, shields, and different weapons. This is also where damaged weapons and armor can be taken for repair. After enough time at camp, campers can request enchantments be added to their weapons. Hephaestus' children will run the armory. Mark Uwriy is in charge of the armory. Completed projects can be found here. Materials we have on hand for repairs and item creation: *Celestial Bronze *Leather *Oil *Jalapeños *Tabasco Sauce *Raw Yew, Birch, Redwood *Treated Yew, Birch, Redwood *Basic Leather *Silver (provided by Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas) *Gold (provided by Alex Mendez and Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas) *Steel *Iron *Imperial Gold (Temporarily supplied by Eamon Foregin) *Stygian Iron dipped in one of the 7 rivers of the Underworld. (provided by Tsumi Tanake or Obitus Orci) Those who work in the Armory *Mark Uwriy - Specializes in Automatons, Lighter than average weapons, magical weapons with elemental enhancements of fire or water. Has difficulty with simple projects. *Eamon Foregin - Specializes in simple projects and basic weapons. Not good at complicated projects. *Tychus Gibbs - Is successfull in both complicated and simple projects, but takes longer than average to complete projects. *Augustus Orellias - Specializes in simple projects and simple weapons. Good at making mortal weapons (Not anything hard like launchers or minguns). Can carve designs into weapons (e.g. for swords, can carve the image of a horse onto it). *Iko Devian - Specializes in automatons and other complex items, such as concealed weaponry. Mark Uwriy's current projects: *Firearm project for Nathanial Hawk - refurbished Smith & Weston .40 compact with extended clip. 15 rounds per clip, three kinds of ammunition plain silver bullets, Celestial bronze bullets, incindiary ammunition, and Imperial Gold bullets. Estimated completion 5/31/2011 *Greek Fire pot launcher - Refurbished grenade launcher that now fires pots of greek fire. Estimated Completion 6/6/2011 *Samuels Gunblade - a sword with six shooter as part of it, firing specially designed silver rounds, if the rounds are fired in quick succession the blade shatters. Estimated completion 6/15/2011 *Grenade Hanky - a specially designed greek fire grenade that is hidden by looking like a hankerchief. Estimated completion date 6/20/2011 *King Tiger Tank - refurbishing - Celestial Bronze armor plating, celestial bronze balistics, forward and rear fire machine gunes (also celestial bronze), something for protecting the treads and making able to cover more land - Drafting plans: Completed. Current Progress: Making Celestial Bronze Treads. Completion Date Currently Unknown. Eamon Foregin's current projects: *Easily- Concealed Boomerang Daggers. Estimated date of completion 1/6/11. *Spearbounce. Estimated date of completion 14/6/11. *Timesaver. Estimated date of completion 15/6/11. Tychus Gibbs' current projects: * Elysine Aenar's armor - Leather armor with plates of Celestial Bronze sewed in for extra protection purposes. Cloak made of woven Celestial Bronze died black, it contains one pocket than can hold two items of almost any size (something that can go up to the size of a laptop for example), and two pencil-daggers. Estimated Completion Date 6/21/2011 * Bronze Swiss Army knife - a swiss army knife that has a majority of the regular apendiges, but instead of the toothpick is a magical appendage that produces random items (i.e. not controlled by the user) the problem is it cannot be put away until the item is used. Estimated completion Date 7/2/2011 * Double sided War axe - a Celestial bronze axe that can transform into a necklace of the same shape and sharpness (the necklace is enchanted not to cut human, or demigod, flesh). Estimated Completion 7/20/2011 Augustus Orellias' current projects: -Engrave 3 sevens on Robbie's sword Estimated date of completion: 5/14/2011 Iko Devian's current projects: none Request Backlog Please do not change order, members of Hephaestus cabin will change this once your order has been confirmed.. We will update once we find space in our current project queue User - Character - Request #DragoonflareJr - - Chain mail Hoodie #The burrow - - Chameleon Armor Special Projects Category:Locations